songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 11
|presenters = Martina Bárta |opening = Lenny performing her song "All My Love" |exsupervisor = |host = ČT |interval = Lenny performing her winning song "Hell.o" | entries = 26 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = HeartVision Song Contest 11 Map.png | col1 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = None | winner = Mariette A Million Years |nex = |pre = }} HeartVision Song Contest 11, often referred to as HVSC 11, will be the tenth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be held in the winning country of the previous edition. Winner was after a big exciting show Mariette with her song "A Million Years" she reached 239 points. At the second place represent by Lena with her song "Neon",she reached 202 points and on 3rd place represent Major Lazer ft. DJ Snake and MØ,they reached 180 points.While and completed the top five of the edition Location : For further information see Czech Republic The Czech Republic (Listeni/ˈtʃɛk rᵻˈpʌblɪk/ chek-rə-pub-lik; Czech: Česká republika, Czech pronunciation: ˈrɛpuˌblɪka ( listen)), also known as Czechia (Listeni/ˈtʃɛkiə/, chek-ee-ə; Czech: Česko, pronounced ˈt͡ʃɛsko), is a nation state in Central Europe bordered by Germany to the west, Austria to the south, Slovakia to the east and Poland to the northeast. The Czech Republic covers an area of 78,866 square kilometres (30,450 sq mi) with mostly temperate continental climate and oceanic climate. It is a unitary parliamentary republic, has 10.5 million inhabitants and the capital and largest city is Prague, with over 1.2 million residents. The Czech Republic includes the historical territories of Bohemia, Moravia, and Czech Silesia. Venue : For further information see Tipsport Arena Tipsport arena (formerly ČEZ arena) is an indoor sporting arena in Pardubice, Czech Republic with maximum capacity of 10,300. The first artificial ice rink in Pardubice was built there since 1947, later being rebuilt into an indoor ice hockey arena in 1960. In 2001 it was completely renovated to become one of the most modern arenas in Czech Republic. It is currently home to the HC Pardubice ice hockey team, as well as the BK Pardubice basketball team. It hosted the IIHF World Junior Hockey Championship in 2002, 2008 and the IIHF Inline hockey World Championship in 2014. In 2017 Tipsport Arena will be host the Ball Hockey World Championship. In 2015 the arena was renamed to Tipsport arena Bidding phase Host venue Participating Countires 26 countries participated in the edition. Five countries returned to the contests;Åland Islands,Armenia,Finland,Lebanon and Serbia. However,six countries withdrew from the edition;Bulgaria,Croatia,Greece,Iceland,Netherlands and Ukraine. Returning Artists Lena was internally selected to represent Germany for the third time;she previously represented the country in the eighth edition and nineth edition. Aram MP3 returned to present Armenia for the second time after last taking part in the fifth edition. Alessio Bernabei returned to present Italy for the second time after last taking in the eighth edition. Charlotte Perelli returned to contest after having previously Åland Islands in the sixth edition. MØ returned to represent Faroe Islands and Denmark for the third time, after competing in the fourth and eighth editions. Results Grand Final External links *Grand Final Recap *Grand Final Results *Scorewiz Voting Grids 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Category:HeartVision Song Contest